Yes No Maybe
by meiflower
Summary: Frioniel's memories were erased before the events in Dissidia took place. The process was slow and painful... for the Warrior of Light. Confusing summary is confusing. Warrior of Light/Frioniel sexual themes, DC.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dissidia:FF or any related aspects, which belong to their respective owners. No money made.

Summary: Frioniel's memories were erased before the events in Dissidia took place. The process was slow and painful... for the Warrior of Light. Confusing summary is confusing.

Rating: M

Warnings: Sexual themes, yaoi, DC, screwing with canon

**[Dissidia:FF] Yes No Maybe [Warrior of Light/Frioniel]**

When Frioniel woke up, he remembered everything.

Almost everything. He couldn't remember how he'd gotten where he was, but he remembered voices. He remembered Maria. He remembered Leonhart. He remembered Guy. He remembered the Wild Roses. He remembered Palamecia.

He remembered almost everything.

But he did not know the man who was standing in front of him, above him, with a horned helmet and a calm expression on his face.

* * *

"Who are you?"

The man stared at him without emotion, ice blue eyes sizing up Frioniel's state.

"I am the Warrior of Light."

"E-excuse me? A warrior of light? What is your name?"

"I do not remember my name. That is just my title. You may call me Light, if you prefer… Frioniel."

Frioniel paled. "How do you know _my_ name?"

Again, the man- the Warrior of Light- Light- looked at him without emotion. "I've been waiting for your arrival. The goddess Cosmos told me."

"The goddess-?"

"Enough." Light crouched down, placing his hands onto Frioniel's shoulders. "You will know everything once this is over."

"What-?"

And then, a flash of light so blinding Frioniel had to shut his eyes.

* * *

When his eyes opened Frioniel found himself naked.

But- had he been clothed before? All of a sudden he didn't remember anymore.

He was lying flat on his back, staring up into an ominous cloudy sky. His skin felt cold, electrically cold, yet warm, radiating heat at the same time.

And then he noticed the man between his legs.

The also-naked, impossibly beautiful man between his legs who was administering _oral sex._

He tried to pull away, found himself held in place by firm suction to his manhood. "What are you- what are you _doing?_"

The man looked up, light gray hair falling forward, some strands draping onto Frioniel's genitals, causing a tingling sensation. "I am going to purify you."

"P-Purify-?"

"A moment of physical shock is all I need to remove the psyche." The man- who Frioniel finally recognized as _Light_- went back to the task at hand, and Frioniel felt _warm, wet, hot, perfect _everywhere, his hips thrusting up into that wonderful mouth.

"Nghh- Light- you-"

"Shh, Frioniel." The Warrior of Light lifted himself, looking at Frioniel's face, not a hint of passion or lust or feeling in his eyes. "Don't think. Just feel."

Slowly, the Warrior climbed up Frioniel's body, rubbing himself sensually across the tanned expanse of skin. He ran his fingers across Frioniel's jaw and face, bucking his hips rhythmically as he stroked the weaponmaster's cheeks, his neck.

"What- what do you mean, you're going to _purify_ me?"

Light lowered his head, speaking against Frioniel's lips. "I will clean you of all defilement. This is the only way you can be fit to fight under the command of the Goddess."

Frioniel groaned, both in frustration and at the slow grinding of Light's body against his own. "What does that _mean?_"

"I am going to bring you to orgasm, and in that moment I will be able to cleanse your mind of everything you knew of your past world," he said bluntly.

"…What?"

"Do not question this. Just feel, Frioniel."

Frioniel wanted very much to question this but then there was a soft hand on his cock, coaxing him to compliance. He moaned.

"That's it. Soon, Frioniel. Let go."

Coherency was beyond him at that moment, as Light's thumb ran over the head of his erection. "Aa-aah."

"Just let go, Frioniel."

* * *

The Warrior of Light closed his eyes in concentration. Frioniel watched, his eyes drawn to the pale man, unable to look away and not wanting to in the slightest.

Light let out what sounded almost like a whimper as he pushed fingers into himself, fingers that were wet with his own saliva but must still have been dreadfully uncomfortable. Frioniel wondered momentarily if Light had ever done this before. He couldn't tell.

He remembered that he himself had never done this before.

And then, in a moment of confusion, he forgot. Had he done this before? It didn't seem that way.

Light opened his eyes. "You're beginning to forget," he whispered, breathing heavily into Frioniel's neck. He lay with his full weight on the tanned man, quivering with exertion as he stretched his opening.

"I- I think so."

"It's working, then." The Warrior rose shakily, removing his fingers and poising himself over Frioniel's stiff member. In a fluid motion he impaled himself fully onto Frioniel, exhaling sharply in pain.

It was amazing, beyond amazing, light-filled and almost _holy_. Frioniel arched upwards, seeking the man above him blindly. "Light!"

"Frioniel," Light breathed out. For the first time Frioniel saw gratification on the man's face, pain giving way to pleasure as he adjusted to Frioniel's length. He hissed as he slowly lifted himself then sank down again, using palms on Frioniel's chest for leverage.

"Aah- yes-!" Frioniel's mind whirled wildly as Light writhed in his lap, sweat flying from one body to another as Light penetrated himself frantically. Frioniel reached for the thin hips above him, holding firmly but softly, suddenly feeling weak, weightless.

"Frioniel."

He looked up.

Light bent down, kissed his neck.

"Will-will I-"

"Yes?" The Warrior held onto him, his mouth open and panting.

"Will I… forget my name, like you?"

Light's head flung backwards, every muscle tightening as he hit his prostate with the force of his movements. "Ahh-! Ah… you- you will not. I do not think you will. I do not believe- that I had a name to begin with."

Frioniel bucked upwards helplessly, into the tight, pulsing heat. "That's…"

The Warrior of Light silenced him with a pair of lips on his own. Frioniel lost himself in that moment, knowing nothing of anything, forgetting what he was about to say, forgetting where he was, forgetting why he was there, forgetting everything.

Everything.

He saw white and pleasure and _Light._

And then he saw nothing at all.

* * *

The Warrior of Light dismounted himself from the now-unconscious man, hot thick fluid dripping out from between his legs. He winced as Frioniel's seed left him, the feeling of being empty amplified by the feeling of still being at full arousal and left unsatisfied.

He sighed, reaching down to pick up Frioniel's limp body, ignoring the pain in his lower body.

If he had done this correctly- which it seemed he had- then Frioniel's soul was now his, to be given to Cosmos for later return. He felt a light-filled presence behind him, prominent and glorious.

"Cosmos."

He turned, bowed and knelt with Frioniel still in his arms.

She acknowledged them both. "Has he been cleansed?"

"Yes." The Warrior raised his eyes to the goddess. "Cosmos… did it have to be…" He faltered.

She shook her head. "Physical shock encompasses many actions. You could have pleasured him. You could have stabbed him. You could have killed him. He would have come back to life, purified."

Light froze. It was true. He had been told that the warriors to come would be safe from death for this short time. He had thought that running through his soon-to-be comrades with a sword would be awkward but efficient. Besides, there would be no actual harm to them- it was only part of the process.

_So I choose this method… why?_

Cosmos read his mind solemnly. "You acted upon your desires rather than your duty."

"No, that's not-" Light almost protested, then remembered who he was addressing. Cosmos knew more about him than he knew about himself- mainly because he had willingly given his memories to her in order to be purified himself. That, and also that she was a goddess. She knew everything. "Forgive me. I am not yet worthy of this responsibility. Please, allow me another chance."

"Answer your heart first, Warrior. Why did you give yourself to him, not even allowing yourself completion?"

Light looked at the ground, guiltily. "I saw him, and… he was so beautiful."

"There is no shame in this. But do not be selfish. Do not forget your purpose. That will tear at your heart and allow darkness to enter."

"I understand."

She disappeared, taking Frioniel's psyche with her.

* * *

When Frioniel woke up, he remembered everything.

Almost everything. He couldn't remember how he'd gotten where he was, but he remembered voices. He remembered white hair. He remembered the feel of skin against skin. He remembered soft lips against his own. He remembered pleasure. He remembered light.

He remembered almost everything.

He remembered the man who was standing in front of him, above him, with a horned helmet and a calm expression on his face.

* * *

Light looked at him, emotionless.

Yes. Light. That was the man's name. He was… the Warrior. Something about Cosmos. A goddess. The goddess was Cosmos. Battling. Again? Had he battled before? Yes. No. Maybe.

Maybe.

"_Will I… forget my name, like you?"_

"_I do not believe- that I had a name to begin with."_

"_That's…"_

Light opened his mouth- _beautiful, beautiful lips, pink and delicate and delicious- _and said his first words to him.

"It's alright, Frioniel."

"Frioniel… who is- is that… is Frioniel my name?"

The Warrior of Light sank to his knees and cried.

* * *

**[A/N] So begins the journey for each of the Dissidia warriors. **

**I felt like writing something like this. The "purification" process. How did they lose their memories? I guess WoL is the culprit… in Frioniel's case, at least. **

**The WoL/Cosmos conversation was written purely for the purpose of screwing up the people who were going to ask, "Ew, does this mean WoL has to have sex with Onion Knight next?" See. The answer is no. WoL knows better now. I have created a loophole to avoid shouta BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Thought I'd mention something. Why did I choose Frioniel to star in this little tête-à-tête? I AM PLAYING FINAL FANTASY II RIGHT NOW. (I am so slow on the uptake.) IT IS NOW MY FAVORITE FF DESPITE THE TERRIBLE/BUGGY STATS SYSTEM.**

**Everything Frioniel. I am so into Frioniel. I eat and drink Frioniel. I live and breathe Frioniel. I dream of Frioniel. LALALALALA**

**Thank you very much for reading. **


End file.
